Prim's Hunger Game
by PiscesWriter8
Summary: My story is from Prim's point of view. Did she actually like the fact Katniss took her place? She hates the fact Katniss took her place at the reaping, she can't bear to see her sister's death. plus Gale's thoughts of Peeta and Katniss being madly in love
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVED the Hunger Games Series! If you ever get the chance (don't wait for a chance) read the series! My sorty's based off of what Prim thought when Katniss left. (tear. I can't believe Prim had to die in Mockingjay! (sorry, giving stuff away to those who havent read it yet))This is the first chapter. More chapter's will be added soon! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I miss Katniss so much. I could've won. I could've been in the Hunger Games instead of her. But no, she had to take her little sister Prim's place. If only my name hadn't been picked at the reaping. Then we would both be safe. Now she's being taken to the Capitol to fight to the death and possibly get killed.<p>

When my name was called my whole stomach turned into butterflies. But, not butterflies for my nerves, butterflies because I knew what was coming next. Then i heard my own thoughts coming out of Katniss's mouth. "I'll take her place." I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to tell her she didn't have to sacrifice everything for me. i wanted to tell her I could win, knowing I would be doing it so she would never have to cry over my dead, bleeding body. The thing that took the most courage was not saying anything to her. I looked at her and could only see her dark eyes staring blankly ahead as she took her place on the platform. It took all my courage to walk back to my mother and not burst into tears. It took more courage for me to preform these things than if I went into the Hunger Games.

I might never see her again. Mom is in ruins. She's been crying but I'm trying to tell her that's not what Katniss would have wanted. She would want mom to stay strong and try to make a living. That's what Katniss said to my mother. She got so mad at her. Katniss told her she had to protect this family. She had to protect me. I told Katniss to win. I told her not only to try to win, but to win. To win and come home. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself if she dies.

I will not let my big sister down. I promised her I would keep me and mom alive and I will keep us going. Our family will be in one piece. If Katniss wins, no, when she wins, she will come home proud of me and mom that we were providing for ourselves without her. The boy going in with her, Peeta, will die. Everyone else will die. Katniss will not die. She will not!

Gale misses her just as much as I do and I know if anything goes wrong, I can always turn to him for help. He seems so distraught that she's gone yet I know he has hope. I think Gale loves her. I'm pretty sure Katniss loves him. I'm hoping one day Katniss and him will get married!

I believe in Katniss. If anyone can win the Hunger Games it's her. But I've watched other years and people get arrows through their head or they bleed to death. Of all the ways to die The Hunger Games is not a pleasant way to death. Maybe Katniss will get a bow, then she'll survive. She can do anything with a bow. She is a master at it.

At least I get to see Katniss on the TV. She'll be in interviews and stuff. Maybe then I'll feel a little better. But on the day the games start, I'm going to cry. Deep down, I'm a little afraid she won't ever live to marry Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters coming and please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to my story! Enjoy! More chapters are on the way! :)**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on my couch in my house with my mom, Gale and the rest of his family. My TV is small and old but at least it allows is to see Katniss and hope for the best.<p>

The boy and girl from each district are being introduced. Some of the costumes are incredible. Most of the competitors look big and tough and well fed. District Tweleve costumes are usually the worst. Most years the tributes are dressed as coal. Last year they were completely naked and covered in coal dust from heaad to toe. Poor Katniss, she shouldn't have to be covered in the chocking hot vale of dust that falls off coil once it's almost cool.

"Look!" cries Gale. "Here comes district twelve!"

I look at the TV and I'm stunned! Actually flabbergasted is more the word! Katniss and the boy, Peeta, look amazing! They are dresses in coal black with a flaming cape and hats. There is fire, that's right, fire, bright orange flames dancing on their back and on their head. It's illuminating their faces and casting ghostly shadows making them look almost magical.

Katniss looks like a princess! She's smiling and waving. The audience is going crazy! We are going crazy!

My mom has tears in her eyes, "Oh Katniss," she says. "She's so brave."

"Go Katniss!" Gale whoops. "When she comes home her new nickname is going to be flame girl!"  
>His mom looks at him. "She will come home, mom." Gale says. His face tightens. "I know she will."<p>

I hold his hand. "I think she will too."

We sit in silence. Lost in our thoughts. But I know we are only thinking about one person, Katniss. The girl we all love with flames in her hair and waltzing down her back. Gracefully lighting up her face, showing off the sparkles drawn on her eyes and lips and cheeks. Katniss, the girl on fire.  
>District Twelve's chariot exits and the crowd calms down. The announcer turns toward the camera. "Well there you have it folks, the twelve Districts competing in the games this year! That's all for tonight!"<p>

My mom turns off the TV. Gale's family ways goodnight and leaves. I go to bed but I can't sleep. Katniss is on my mind. Will she make it? Yes, she'll make it. Gale said she would and he knows her the best. He's always right. Isn't he?

**. . .**

It's been a couple of days after the first appearance of Katniss on TV. Mom is trying really hard to support us. And I mean really hard. She's sending me out on errands and she is doing everything at once. She ironing cloths and making dinner at the same time. I offer to help but she shakes her head. She tells me I need my rest. But for what? Her face is becoming streaked with more wrinkles lately and her hair is in tangles. Yesterday I finally convinced her and she relaxed to take a bath.

Sometimes I go out in the woods with Gale. I can't stand killing animals so I don't hunt and I don't watch him kill. Although, it's still nice being with someone so close to my sister. Gale talks about Katniss all the time. He says she is going to kick butt. I agree with him. I think we are all trying to convince ourselves she'll be OK. There is a small flicker of doubt in the back of my mind, though, but I try to push it away.

"Katniss is strong," he says. "She can put up a good fight."

I nod. "Give her a bow and arrow and she can do anything."

Gale tries to sound enthusiastic. "The other districts may be tough, but Katniss has wits."

I smile. I always believe Gale. If he says Katniss will be ok, well… she probably will be. We are all anticipating the next showing of how the districts are doing. Usually the things that come next is how each person did to show judges their fighting skills. I hope Katniss does well but I can only wait. I can't stop wondering what she's doing. I can't stop hoping time will slow down, even stop. Maybe it will stop long enough that I can see her before the games. But, I keep convincing myself I'll see her when it's all over. She will come back home, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three. Sorry if my chapter are a bit short. I think they're still good, though. :) More chapters are on the way.**

* * *

><p>For the second time this year, we are crowded on the couch watching the TV in anticipation. This part of the games is big. It shows you how good the tributes truly are. How close a chance each district has of possibly winning.<p>

"Hey Gale!" I call "Hurry!"

He runs over and flops on the couch. "Almost on?"

My mom shushes him. "Be quiet it's staring!"

Anxiety shows on all our faces. I'm clutching my mom's hand. She gives it a squeeze and turns the volume up on the TV. "Here it is."

The results show for district one first. Gale is muttering under his breath. "Oooh that score's pretty high. That one's ok."

The results then go to two and on to three then four. Gale's still talking. "That district doesn't stand a chance. Oh that girl did pretty well. That boy, he's ok."

I'm barely paying attention. I'm just waiting for the last pair of results to show on the glowing screen. I hope Katniss did alright. At least a six would be good. District Ten finishes up and Eleven is shown. District Twelve is next! My mom clutches my hand tighter. I take a deep breath. Gale's mom wrings her hands in her lap and his brothers can't help from bouncing up and down. Gale is sitting patiently but eager to see our district's results.

The television shows Peeta first. It's the first time I notice what he really looks like. Light sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes. Katniss has always liked blue eyes, but her's are a deep warm brown, like Gale's. He scored an eight which means he did pretty well. I wondered what his skill was. "Here comes Katniss's result." I breathe.

The glowing screen shows a picture of Katniss. She doesn't look so lean. She has an almost well fed look to her. At least she was eating. I think that was a good thing. Her brown hair looks pretty and flowing and her eyebrows are less bushy. Her olive skin's the cleanest I've ever seen it and her lips are a bright cherry color. I guess prep teams can chance people a lot. Then it flashed her score. I close my eyes. Please be good please be good. I open them to find myself staring at the number eleven. Eleven!

"Woohooo!" Gale cheers. "Catnip scored an eleven!"

"That's better than anyone else!" exclaimed one of his little brothers.

My mom hugged me. It was a first true, real hug I'd gotten from her in a long time. "She must have done archery," I said.

My mother nodded. "I think she did too."

We spent the rest of the night celebrating. My mom cooked a rabbit Gale had hunted and warmed it with some special herbs. We ate what little bread we had and made sure to take small portions so there was enough to go around.

"To Katniss," Gale said, holding up his tin water glass.

"To Katniss," I repeat. "And that her high score gives her an advantage through the games."

Everyone tried to sound enthusiastic when they cheered but we all new deep down that the Hunger Games took much more than just a good score.

"The interview with the tributes is in two nights," says my mom. She turns to Gale's family. "You can come back to watch."

We all dug in and laughed and sang. It was fun. The rabbit was absolutely delicious. I melted on my tongue and danced on my taste buds. We were all glad to have something to be at least a little happy about, until the HUnger Games started.

After the "feast" Gale and his mother thanked us and left dragging the rest of the family out the door.

"Bye!" I wave. I felt a little better about Katniss. Maybe she would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! More chapters are on the way! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gale and I are heading down the street to my house. "Hurry!" I look at him. "I don't want to miss Katniss!"<p>

"Me either," he smiles. "But don't worry we won't miss it." Then his face darkens. "This is the last television showing before the actual games start."

I can see worry showing in his face. "Oh please, the other tributes don't stand a chance, right?"

He brightens and gives a half smile, "Of course! Catnip will out shine them all."

We ran toward the house. It was getting dark and I could tell even now Gale was getting worried about missing the interview. We opened the door.

"Mom!" I shout. "We made it just in time!"

We both fly to the old, threadbare couch and sit down. The TV is already on and an announcer is introducing the tributes. His hair is bright purple and he looks as though he had one two many operations of plastic surgery on his face. Katniss looks amazing. Her dress is sparkling gold and red, orange, silver, yellow and is like a giant flame. She looks a little nervous but then smiles when the camera is pointed at her.

Gale laughs, "Looks like she's got a natural talent for being on camera!"

The interviewer starts with District One (as usually) and works his way up from there. The bigger toughing looking guys barely answer any questions. One of them simply grunted out each answer. One girl was all giggly. She just smiled and waved. The guy asking the questions found a way to make everyone's answer sound like a good one and the audience played right along.

"Some of these people are acting like total idiots!" Gale exclaims. "But I have to say some know how to make quiet the impression."

Finally, finally, finally, it was District Twelve's turn. Katniss went first. My breath caught in my throat. Gale was still, just listening and looking at Katniss with affection in his eyes.

"That's quite a beautiful dress," the announcer says.

Katniss smiles, "Thanks." Then she begins to spin around and around in it. The audience is going crazy for her, just like on the first night.

I look at my mother. "Doesn't she look like a princess?"

She smiles. "Yes."

Katniss finishing spinning and dizzily giggles. Caesar, the interviewer, cracks a couple jokes and the audience hoots with laughter. Then his face gets serious. "Back to the reaping," Caesar says, "Tell us about your sister."

I freeze. That's me. I'm the one who should have been standing there. Not Katniss. Brave Katniss who took my place when my name was drawn. The room is quiet. Everyone is listening.

"She's twelve and her name is Prim," Katniss's voice is projected from the TV set. "She asked me to try really hard to win and I swore I would."

I swallow. Don't cry, I told myself. My throat was clogged with tears about to but but I pushed them down. if Katniss could be brave so could I. As fast as Katniss had come up she left to go back to her chair. I calmed my mind down and watched as Peeta stepped up.

I wasn't really paying attention until Caesar asks Peeta if he had a girlfriend. Peeta shakes his head then turns to Caesar.

"I don't have a girlfriend but there is this girl I have a really big crush on," Peeta admits.

Who could that possibly be? I wonder. I turn to Gale. He seems to think the whole crush thing is pretty funny.

"Well," Caesar leans in. "Who is it?"

"She didn't really know me until the reaping," says Peeta. "But I'm afraid we'll never be able to be together, because well…"

Who is it? My head is screaming. Just tell us! I want to know this bit of juicy gossip. It makes things a bit exciting!

"…she came to the Hunger Games with me." Peeta blushes and looks at Katniss.

Gale's mouth drops open. He fists clench the sofa. His little brothers break into a chorus of "oooos". My mom gives a little knowing smile and I start to crack up."Katniss! That boy Peeta likes _Katniss_?"

"Yeah," Gale says quietly. "But she doesn't like him. She probably doesn't. Katniss doesn't like Peeta too… right?"

The television shows Katniss look at Peeta quickly then down at her feet. Her face is blushing, red as a rose. Now the whole world knows that the boy tribute from District Twelve is madly in love with my sister, Katniss.

I look at Gale. He actually looks a little concerned. "Who would've thought," I joke. "Katniss and Peeta in looooooove."

He ruffles my blond curls. "Oh please. Katniss doesn't love _him._" But his voice sounds a bit unsure.

For the rest of the show the TV only showed Katniss and Peeta together. I rolled my eyes everytime the camera focused on them next to each other. Gale just looked a bit angry and his brothers continued with the annoying "ooooooing".

Finally the show ended. "Well, " says mom. "That was dramatic, don't you think?"

Gale's mom laughs a little. "The next viewing of the tributes will be when the Hunger Games start."

That comment changed to mood. I went to bed, dreading what was coming in four days. Please make it Katniss, I thought. Then I couldn't help but laugh. Ha, Katniss and Peeta. I hoped Katniss didn't love him back. I didn't want her to forget about Gale. Then I started crying. My head was filled with confusion. I wanted Katniss to love Gale but I didn't know if she really did. And I knew the Hunger Games were only in three days.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Thanks<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**My chapters are really short so sorry about that. I was going to make this one longer but when I got to the end of writing this part I thought it was a very dramatic way to end the chapter! So I hope you like it and chapters are on the way!**

* * *

><p>Today's the day Katniss falls into the bloody jaws of the Hunger Games. My mother is in a panic. She's been running around sweeping and cleaning as though her life depends on it. But now, with the games starting in only five minutes, she's lying on the couch. Not moving, not speaking, only breathing and staring at the television. Sweat is dripping off her forehead and I'm trying to stay calm myself. Many people get excited over the Hunger Games. They throw parties. We would watch but they never meant much to us. Now the Hunger Games are ripping, chewing, gnawing me and my mother up, slowly, slowly, before they've even begun.<p>

I glance at the clock. Two more minutes. Two more minutes of anxiety until the actual torture begins. Gale and his family aren't here. He managed to scrape up enough earnings so they could watch from their own television. I'm glad they aren't here. I don't want them to see my mom and me this way. They'd be scared to see us like this. I'm scared to see us like this. Two minutes is up.

The TV flashes on like a flame. Bright colors that remind me of fireworks and flowers exuberantly burst onto the screen. Confetti and balloons are flying. There is a cheering crowd of those who think it's fun to watch innocent kids stab each other to the death. The television will stay on, showing live filming of the 74th Hunger Games until there is a 74th person crowned victor. President Snow waves to the camera and reminds us to become sponsors of our "very, very, very favorite and best tribute."

We are shown all the tributes. Each one eagerly waiting for the iron gates to swing open up to their deaths. The camera zooms in on Katniss she's studying the arena that the camera's still haven't shown yet. Then she's distracted for a moment but why…

"LET THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!" the announcer shouts. The death gates swing open.

The arena is shown. To one side there is a big blue lake. To the other are miles and miles of lush green forest that seems to go on forever. The cornucopia is closer to the lake and all the tributes rush to it first. One everyone reaches to cornucopia there is a scream, then a pool of warm scarlet blood. No! Not Katniss! My head screams! But then I see her running away. She had a bright yellow backpack and I think a knife. She dashes for the wood. Don't die!

My mom grips my hand. Her breathing is shallow. "Mom it's OK," I shake her. She doesn't move. She's in the same state she was in when dad died. "MOM!"

She slowly looks at me. "Katniss," The words barely escape her lips.

"She's OK Mom," I sooth her. "She's alright." If she heard me she didn't answer. She just lay there griping my hand and staring at the blazing screen in front of her.

The cameras now go back to the cornucopia. Someone else is lying down from being stabbed or shot. I don't know, and I don't really want to know. The camera zooms up on their face as they cough and slimy bubbling blood seeps through their throat. Then their face turns white. A cannon fires, and they are dead. My mother clutches my hand so hard I can't feel it anymore. I look at her but her eyes are closed. She didn't see the boy dying. She didn't see the blood or his ghostly white face. She only heard the cannon. And that is as bad as seeing the death.

That's when it hits me.

It doesn't matter if Katniss is in the Hunger Games and I'm not. Because no matter how far away she is from me, no matter how much she has a chance of death and I don't, I'm still in the Hunger Games. I will always be in the Hunger Games until they are over. If Katniss is hungry, I will be hungry. If Katniss gets hurt, I become hurt. If Katniss is a victor I am a victor. And if Katniss dies… I will die with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic ending to the chapter right? :0 More chapters coming. Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! It's a little longer than most of my chapters. I know all of them are pretty short. But short isn't necessarily bad! Anyway read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The cameras have been showing everyone, traveling all over the arena. Right now all I know is Katniss is trying to find water in the forest. There is this younger girl; I think her name is Rue, who hops from tree to tree like a bird! It's a little funny although it's hard to laugh about it knowing one of these days a cannon is going to sound for her. Mom is still lying here grasping my hand and not letting go.<br>Now the cameras are going back to Katniss. She never found water! She looks exhausted ans sweating. I can tell she's thinking. She looking around, searching. I must not drink, no, I cannot drink. Already my throat feels dry and parched like paper. What happens to Katniss will happen to me. She is camping in a tree. I can see her climbing up the strong steady trunk of one and she's nestling in its branches. Brave, smart Katniss. She knows how to stand out of danger.  
>I lie on the couch. Mother's grip has loosened and she is asleep. Her chest rising and falling lightly. I quietly take my hand back and try not to stir her. She needs sleep. I'm not sleeping until the games are over. I might never sleep again. It all depends on Katniss. I told her I'd keep us going and I am. Though, I never told her my strength would last off hers. She said she'd win so I hope I'll be ok.<br>Katniss is asleep and I'll be awake right here to make sure she is safe.  
>Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. I jump and scream. My mom wakes up and she screams. Now we are both screaming. I try to calm her down. I'm shivering. We are both a wreck. Gale runs in.<br>"Prim? Ms. Everdeen! Are you ok?" He has heard our screams and I realize he was the one who had knocked on the door.  
>After getting my mother back to her quieter state I go over to Gale. "I'm sorry; you scared us when you knocked..."<br>He gave a halfhearted smile. "Sorry, I didn't realize how worked you guys were about Katniss."

"Yeah," I grab a cold washcloth to lie on my mother's forehead. "My mom's back to being depressed. She hasn't moved all day long. I'm really worried. Gale, Katniss, she can't find water and so much blood and death..." I start to sob. I can't take this. There is so much pain. I'm scared for Katniss, worried about my mother, upset for our family, confused about myself.

Gale grabs me a cup of water. I push it away. "No, if Katniss doesn't have water I can't either."

"Prim that's crazy. You need to drink this." Gale placed it in my hands.

I throw it away and scare my mom. She clutches to couch. "Was that cannon for... for..." she whispers.

"No it wasn't a cannon." Gale reassures. "Prim please, this isn't what Katniss would want."

"How should you know?" I yell at him. Then I completely regret it. I know he's right. Katniss wanted me to keep out family together and all I've done is messed it up more since she left. I let go of my anger. I let it slowly drift from my skin and fingers. It comes out with my breath and lets the good stay. I nodded. "I'm sorry Gale. I will try harder."

Gale smiles then scoops up my sweet old cat Buttercup. "Buttercup needs you too Prim, what would he do without you?"

I knew he was right. Gale was always right. I smiled and kissed Buttercup. "We are going to get through this," I whispered to him. "Thank you Gale."

Gale pulled out his old leather game bag and opened it to reveal a big juicy squirrel. "I caught this for your dinner."

"Thanks," I start to warm a fire and Gale leaves. Then I picked up the water tin that fell on the floor. I still wasn't going to drink it. But, my mom still needed to drink. I filled it with cool water from the sink and then coaxed her into taking little sips.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Mom, remember what Katniss told you after her name was called at the reaping? She told you to stay strong. You have to, for her and me."

That caused her to pick up the water and drink it. Then she hugged me. "I promise Prim I will try harder. I really will."

I looked into her aging grey eyes. "I know."

We sit down and turn back to the television screen while the squirrel roasts in the oven. For a while Katniss is just sleeping. I cut the squirrel and my mother and I eat and watch the other tributes. Rue seems to have similar tactics as Katniss; she chooses to cuddle in a high branch. A boy from district eleven has found shelter under a bush. There's a girl that started a fire, stupid girl! Does she want to get killed? My mother finishes her dinner.

"You should sleep," I tell her.

She looks at me. "What about you?"

"I want to stay and watch Katniss."I take our plates and put them in the sink. "Maybe later I'll sleep," I lie to her.

"OK," she walks up stairs to her room and I am relieved as was able to convince her so easily.

I watch and see Katniss wake up. The idiot girl with the fire is yards away from her tree. Katniss is looking at her too, probably knowing she'll get killed any second. Then bam, a nice goes through the girls back and sticky rose blood seeps through her shirt. She falls, lifeless, although no cannon goes off. She was killed by a group of about five. Three boys and two girls. Peeta is among them.

I want to scream! Peeta loves Katniss and now he's against her? He's whispering to the others, "We have to find the District Twelve girl. We'll kill her and then get whoever's left."

Katniss looks about shocked as I am. Peeta loves Katniss! He's such a traitor. That's what she had Gale for, He's someone that would never betray her. Kill them Katniss! Then I realize she's has no match. There are too many of them and they're right below the tree she is in. Don't move! Blood is pounding in my ears. She can't make a move. If she does she'll be dead quicker than a bird can take flight. She's just staring down through the darkness. I silently will the group on. Go scram!

Peeta heads back in the other direction. I don't know why. Then I realize it's because the girl they "Killed" isn't actually dead yet. She's lying on her side and is moaning. Peeta takes a quick swipe to her stomach and she lies motionless. I cover my ears as the cannon fires. I can't take the noise. Peeta goes back under Katniss's tree and the group moves on. As soon as they are out of site Katniss climbs down from the tree. Her face is overcome with anger and a hint of revenge. I know she's going to make Peeta regret his mistake. He's going to die a bloody death.

I realize how tired I am, though I fight to stay awake. Finally sleep overcomes me and I lie on the couch, dreaming of firing cannons and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. the word blood always find a way to leave an impact. (well in my opinion anyway). More chapters coming! Did you love the chapter? Please leave a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and I had a bit of a writers block on this chapter. Hopefully I'll update the next one faster! Also, I'm pretty sure one of Katniss's first big obstacles was the fire, then the tracker jackers and then she allies with Rue. If the order is wrong please let me know but I think it's right... anyway I hope you chapter 7 and please review!**

* * *

><p>I wake up to bright morning sun shining like gold through the window of the living room. The television is still on, reminding me of the horrible games going on. My mouth is as dry as sand but Katniss still hasn't found any water yet. I rub the sleep at my eyes and find the cameras are focused on Katniss. She's crawling on the lush forest floor. She looks pale and weak. I can see her face, her mouth screaming for water. I know how she feels. My throat is screaming with hers.<p>

My mom comes slowly down the stairs. She looks much more rested but there is still worry dusting her face. "How is Katniss?" She asks.

"Ok," I manage to croak out through my parched lips. "She can't find water."

My mother runs to me. "Prim?" she looks at my face. "You look sick." She studies me a little longer then rushes over to the sink. "You need water! Have you had anything to drink at all?"

"Mom," I try to sound ok. "I'm fine. I'm just… worried for Katniss."

She rushes over to me, a cup of water in her hand. "Prim, drink this." My mother's a nurse. She knows all symptoms of sickness and all herbs that can be used to treat wounds or disease. Obviously, she knew I was somewhat suffering symptoms of early dehydration.

"I'm fine," I pushed her hand away.

"Prim, please, you need water." She looked at the TV for the first time that day and noticed Katniss, crawling, searching, and suffering from the heat. "Katniss," my mother whispered. "Prim!" she grabbed my face in her hands. "Please don't tell me you aren't drinking because of Katniss."

I buried my face in a couch pillow. "Katniss doesn't have water. Why should I have to have the pleasure of liquid when I know she doesn't have any!"

"Prim," my mom grabbed me. "You can't base your life off Katniss. She wouldn't want that."

"No!" I slapped her hand away.

"Honey, this is madness! You can't go on like this!" She managed to awkwardly pin me to the couch.

"Mom!" I screamed. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Half of my brain told me to listen to my mother; she was right. The other half kept reminding me about Katniss; she was alone in an arena, no water, no strength. I relaxed. Suddenly both parts of my brain reminded me Katniss wouldn't want me to act like this. I would calm down for Katniss's sake.

My mother felt me relax and released me from her grasp. She looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears. She looked old and frail staring at me. "Please," she begged. It was so quiet I could barely hear her. "Please, Prim, I need you here with me. I need you healthy."

I gulped back the lump forming in my throat and nodded. "Ok, I'll… I'll have water."

She handed me the water glass and I felt refreshed again. I gulped down the water, my mouth and throat rejoicing. My mom was sitting next to me looking at the television. I watched with her. Peeta was still alive. The tree-girl Rue was OK too. Some other girl had died, but that was it. The cameras flashed back to Katniss. She was lying on the ground. She was barely moving. My mom's face went pale.

"Is she ok," she whispered.

I looked at Katniss lying weakly on the ground in a patch of mud. "I-I don't know." Then I realized something. "MUD!" I screamed. "Mud, mom. She's lying in mud! That means water's nearby!"

Sure enough Katniss soon realized what she was lying in. She seemed to have more energy than before and the television showed her crawling forward. There was a pool of water five feet away and my sister ran headlong into the pool and lay face down in the small pond. I was so happy I ran to the sink, chugged down a glass of water, and dumped some more on my head in honor of her. I was so excited. My mom looked relieved and her face had gained its color back. Now I was almost positive Katniss would probably be alright.

I grabbed Buttercup and hugged him. "Katniss found water!" I kissed his forehead and felt new hope rising inside of me. For the first time in two days I went upstairs to shower and change my clothes. I felt much more refreshed when I appeared in the kitchen again.

The television was still on and my mom was talking to someone on our old phone. "Okay," she nodded. "Got it. We defiantly will thank you." She hung it back on the wall and turned to me. "Mrs. Hawthorne just called. She said Greasy Sae is setting up a stand in the market to collect sponsor donations so we can help send things to Katniss, or Peeta, I guess."

"Okay," I thought it sounded like a pretty good idea. "How much are we going to donate?"

"As much as we can afford, I guess," she replied.

I nodded, making a mental note to myself to check under all the couch cushions for any loose change I could find.

My mother and I watched the Hunger Games all day. Evening was setting in and my mom was in the kitchen starting to make soup for dinner. So far, not much action was happening. I figured the gamemakers would be pretty pissed that there was no action to entertain their viewers. I honestly was happy about it but some people watch these games for the enjoyment of seeing people hurt or killed. There was a knock on the door and Gale walked onside our house. He was carrying at fat bird of some kind that he handed to my mom.

"Hi Gale!" I called waving him over to the couch.

"Hey Prim!" he ruffled my hair. "How's Catnip doing? Has she won yet?"

I shook my head. "There hasn't been much going on today-"

Just as the word left my mouth the TV started to make a loud rumbling noise. Our attention turned to it. The arena was shaking. The cameras flashed to all the live tributes and they all seemed very startled. Katniss was just getting comfortable in a tree with her sleeping bag and supplies by her side.

"What do you think that was?" Gale asked with deep concern in his eyes.

I shrugged. "I guess just something to surprise the tributes."

Suddenly, to our horror the whole forest lit up with bright red embers. I could almost feel the inferno's burning heat on my skin. The television screen was lit bright and blazing. I could just make out Katniss jumping from the tree and running with full speed away from the fire. There was only one thought in my mind, "RUN KATNISS RUN!" I screamed.

She was running and panting and coughing from the immense, black smoke. I could feel my own lungs burning. Gal was clutching a pillow, his eyes wide with worry mixed with fear. I was glad my mom wasn't in the room; she would've had a heart attack. The fire just kept raging on, reaching out with its sinister fingers and trying to grab my sister.

Katniss was getting fairly clear of the fire and I was pretty sure she would be fine now when unexpected fire balls started flying out of the ground at random places. Katniss seemed surprised at this and she was doing all she could to dodge them. Katniss must be the most interesting person to focus on at the moment because the cameras were staying on her. Overall, she was doing a good job at dodging any embers. Then, disaster struck. A fireball flew rapidly out of its hiding spot behind a rock and hit my sister square in her leg. Red hot flames engulfed her. She tried to move on but I could tell she was in unbearable pain. Now, she really was The Girl On Fire.

I think I saw the pool of water in front of her before she even spotted it. She agonizingly crawled to the cooling water and let it soak into her whole body. I had treated burns before and I had a feeling in the back of my mind that this burn would be too severe to live with. The fireballs ceased and I saw Katniss blackout, her limp body drifting eerily in the small pool. I waited for the sound of a canon to go off, tears dripping down my face.

'Is, is she ok," Gale asked, his face sheet white.

"I-I'm not sur-" I was interrupted by the sound of a canon fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. What did you think? I loved the ending :). Yeah, I'm kinda a cliff hanger type of person. Review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! It's like 11 at night and I'm listening to Miranda Lambert and posting chapter 8! It certainty took long enough and I finally had time! I really want to thank DreamReaderGirl cause she read both my Hunger Games stories and she said she loved them both so thanks so much! And bps1006... ahh your comments :). So yeah I just decided to post this now, don't exactly know how many people will be awake at this hour... well... enjoy! REad and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Katniss!" We both screamed.<p>

My heart started to pound. What if my sister was dead? The flames that had engulfed her seemed like they could kill. Yet, they seemed to only be covering her legs. She had jumped in water and immediately the embers had demolished. I just couldn't bring myself to believe she was dead. Out of all the things that could kill her I didn't think fire was one of them. As I sat and thought things threw I noticed Gale was a wreck. Hot tears were streaming down his face and he kept mutter Catnip over and over again.

At the sound of the cannon, my mom had walked into the room. "Who… died?" she asked.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. I was afraid if she found out it was Katniss she would go back into her state of depression she was in when my father died.

To my surprise and relief then I noticed the TV for the first time after the cannon fire. The cameras were showing a hovercraft in the air, reaching down to lift up a limp body of a boy. I sighed with relief. It wasn't Katniss who had died; it was a boy from some other district.

"Katniss is alive!" Gale cried. He jumped up and hugged my mother.

"Um," she was a little startled. "She was never dead…"

I didn't want her to worry so I quickly interrupted. "Of course she's fine! Gale's just glad that wasn't her."

Gale realized his over excitement and calmed down. "Er, right." He scratched his head.

Clearly not in our favor at the moment, the cameras flashed to Katniss. There was no way I could fool my mother into believing she was ok. Katniss was lying in a pool of water. Her eyes open but stiff with pain. She had her leg laid carefully in the cool, blue water. Even from the TV screen the burn looked bad. It looked as though half of her calf was charred off. It was red and black mixed together and very swollen.

"Katniss!" my mother ran to the television screen and put her hand on it. "She's hurt! Look at her leg! It's terribly burnt! Prim what happened?"

"Um, nothing bad," I tried to lie. "You know, probably looks worse than it is…"

"Prim," My mother looked at me, dead serious. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Gale, seeing I was speechless, explained. "Well, Mrs. Everdeen, the game makers threw some fireballs into the game and one of them caught Katniss."

"Fire balls? The game makers sent them? Oh of course, they wanted some action. They're horrible people!"

"I know," Gale soothed. "But Katniss will be ok."

"We must send medicine or something!" cried my mother.

I finally found my voice. "Yes! We could!"

"But the proper medicine is expensive to treat a burn like that," my mom was deep in thought. "The bird! Gale the bird you gave us for dinner! We can live a night with just vegetables."

"Are you sure…"

"Of course I'm sure, Gale." She looked at me. "Faith, honey, the bird is on the kitchen table. Run, hurry. Take it to Greasy Sae's and ask her for some money for it."

I nodded without a word and ran to the kitchen. I took a small cloth bag and stuffed the bird inside. It was heavy. It would get us enough money to pitch in. Hopefully other sponsors would contribute. I ran like lightening into the Black Market and didn't even bother to stop until I got to Greasy Sae's. I knocked on her door.

"Coming!" She called. I heard her waddling to the door. The door flew open. "Hiya Prim."

"Hi," I gave a quick smile. "How much will you pay me for this bird?"

She took the animal out of my bag and examined it. "Hmm, decent. You want cold, hard cash for this hear bird?"

"Yes please," I heard her TV in the background. Obviously she was watching the Hunger Games.

"How 'bout fifteen?"

"Fifteen," My face paled. Fifteen wasn't nearly enough to pay for good medicine. It barely even contributed a little bit.

Greasy Sae saw my face. "Is the money for your sister?"

I nodded.

"I'll tell you what. Katniss is a nice girl and I'd like to do anything I can to help her with the games. How 'bout forty."

"Forty!" I almost thought she was joking. "Really?"

"Yup," she smiled and handed me the money.

I took it with hastiness. "Are you sure?"

"Take the money, girl!" she laughed. "I'd love to help sponsor your sister. So she had a chance…."

"So she can win!" I corrected finding new confidence.

Greasy Sae looked at me sadly. "Maybe, child."

I thanked her quickly and left. I skipped down the empty streets and went straight into the Hawthorne's house. "Mrs. Hawthorne!" I called with happiness."

She ran into the room and hugged me. "Prim, how are you?"

"Great!" I cried. "Look! I have sponsor money! It's for medicine for Katniss!"

She gave a sad smile. "Yes, I saw Katniss was badly burnt."

"But look! Look at how much Greasy Sae gave me! It's more than half the amount of money needed to get Katniss the right medicine for her burn!" I danced around the small kitchen.

Mrs. Hawthorne took the money. "Alright Prim, I'll send it to the Capitol immediately."

I danced around one last time and left with a quick goodbye. I had to get back home to see the look on Katniss's face when she would receive the small parachute of healing cream. I ran through the streets, the sun seeming brighter than usual. I burst into the front door of our house.

"Mom!" Gale!" I shouted merrily. "Greasy Sae gave me forty for the sponsor money!"

"Forty!" my mom cried and hugged me weakly. "You did it Prim, you helped your sister."

"Yep!" I smiled, feeling like a giddy little girl again.

Gale came over and ruffled my hair. "Catnip will be alright now."

"When will a hovercraft come to collect the money?" I asked eagerly.

"As soon as Mrs. Hawthorne calls the Capitol," my mom replied.

"She looked like she was about to call when I was leaving. The parachute will get to Katniss soon."

We all walked to the couch, anticipated for the moment when Katniss would get the special medicine. Rue was still working on her tree strategies. Peeta was still running around with four careers. There was a district eleven boy who was alone and alive and a girl who seemed very good at sneaking around. There were about three big guys with a camp full of food and supplies. They looked tough. Katniss was half walking-half crawling toward a tree. She was trying to get to safety. Even I knew she was too vulnerable on the ground. I hoped the parachute would come to her soon.

Katniss was carefully settling in to a top branch on a tree. She had stiffly and painfully managed to climb up the branches. By this point I thought not enough money had been donated. I started to lose hope. What if the medicine never came?

Gale seemed to see my distress because he smiled reassuringly. "It'll get to her."

Sure enough a little while parachute eventually did land next to my sister. She looked happy and relieved. She rubbed it all over her burnt leg and immediately relief washed over her pale face. Now I knew she would be ok. This was the first time I was absolutely sure of it.

"You're welcome, Katniss," I whispered. She probably didn't hear me but one of these days, when she came home, I would tell her and she would thank me. She would know who really sent her first parachute.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This one didn't really end with a cliffhanger. Please review they make my whole day! SO yeah I should probably get some sleep now... but review revIEW REVIEW! Thanks!:)<br>**


End file.
